


The remains

by AzzyFluffy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Amputee Clementine (Walking Dead), Blind Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy
Summary: After the fight with Delta, everyone is trying to heal their wounds and move forward, but is not that easy for everyone.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Grief and Death (in this case, is going to be Louis for the path I choosed)
> 
> The choosen path is:  
> Romance Violet-Save Louis-Don't trust AJ

"Clementine?" She tried to reach, but she wasn't there

Violet sat on the bed and blinked, she could see that there was no light coming from the window, so it wasn't day time yet. 

Her vision was damaged, she could hardly distinguish some shapes, but at night it was way worse, it was just... eternal darkness.

She standed up and decided to find her way to the bathroom. It couldn't be that hard, could it? She reached for her boots and put them on, then she walked towards the door slowly trying not to hit the wall.

Once she made it, she opened it up softly, she didn't wanted to wake anyone up. 

She remembered which way was the bathroom, after all, they have been living in the school for years. But she didn't knew if there was any new obstacles on her way. 

"You can do this Vi, just..." she heared something behind her, it was like, footsteps? Or maybe the wind? "Clem? AJ?" No one replied, she swallowed

She could hear her own heart race, what if a Walker somehow made it into the school? What if is an intruder? She froze in place for a moment, then decided to made her way to the bathroom carefully, no making any noice, she didn't wanted to alert who might be behind her.

She made her way to a barricade, that totally caught her off of guard.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath, she was sure this was the right way

Where was she then? Should she ask for help? No, if there was either a walker or an intruder they would find her inmideatly! She had no choice but to sit in the corner of the room and wish no one saw her

How pathetic she must look right now? A young adult just crawled in a ball like a baby, she chuckled a bit.

She regretted her choices so much, how she acted in the boat towards Clementine, that she decided to stay behind, that she ever tried to stop that bomb, even not doing more to save Minerva, maybe Louis wouldn't have died if she had tried harder to convince her ex girlfriend to come with her. Her chest hurted so much just thinking about them, everyone she had lost, Sophie, Mitch, Brody, even Marlon, she was so mad at Marlon yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"Vi?" Clementine sofly called "where are you?" 

"C-Clem?" her voice cracked a bit, she didn't noticed she was shaking "I'm here" 

She heared Clementine approaching, she was slower in crutches, but she already was getting use to them every day.

"Violet? What happened?" She dropped to the floor and reached for her hands "Are you hurt?" 

Violet just hugged at her neck as she started sobbing, Clementine embraced her back.

"Hey it's okay, you're okay" 

"I just wanted to go to the damn bathroom" she yelled "I can't even do that!" 

"It will get some time for you to get used to this Vi, I will help you around" she tried to comfort "but try to be patient, please" 

"I understand, is just... I feel so..."

"Are yall okay over there?" Ruby approached "I heard some screaming and I came as fast as I could"

"Yeah, we are okay" Clementine said as Violet covered her face "Vi is just having a rough night" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry we waked you up..."

Ruby did noticed Violet was in distress and was about to offer her help, but stopped as Clementine said no with her head.

"It's fine Vi don't worry 'bout it, I will leave you guys then" she retreated to her room "see you two in the morning" 

"Come on Vi, I will lead you" 

She nodded and stanted up. Then she helped Clementine up and grabbed at her shirt from behind.

After going to the bathroom they went back to their room, AJ had the other bed, but he was on night patrol today. 

Clementine leaded her girlfriend back to the bed and after she was comfy, she lied down right next to her and spooned at back, taking one of her hands.

"I will stay now, okay? If you need something just wake me up"

"Thanks Clem" she sighed and tried to go back to sleep "Good night"

"Goodnight Vi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back to the past, after the boat explode and the group separated from Clem and AJ

"I have to go" she insisted, as Ruby was putting a bandage on her eyes "They may be still alive! Clem, AJ and Tennessee, they may need our help!"

"Violet you can't go, you're hurt" Louis said sadly as he took her hand and tried to calm her down, talking softly "I know you're worried, but you need to heal first"

"We don't even know where to search Vi, try to be reasonable" Aasim added 

"They should be back by now" Willy said looking at the path "I don't think they made it Violet, I'm sorry" 

Louis wanted so bad to hit both of them, but with a stare they both fell silent. Violet's mind inmideatly stormed, they can't be death! Clem is not weak, AJ wasn't weak either, they could have totally protected Tenn together and made it out alive. Could they? It was full of walkers everywhere when they left, they even had bited Minerva. 

She wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't wanted to be weak in front of everyone. She bited her lip and hold thight on Louis, and whimpered, he noticed this and took his decision.

"I will go look for them" he said and smiled gently, everyone in the group looked at him worried, even Violet lifted her head on his direction "They might need my help and my super abilities!" 

"Louis are you sure 'bout that?" Ruby added "It's dangerous out there, and full of walkers" 

"I will be fine, what? You people don't trust my strength?" They all stayed silent "Guess not" he laughed a bit "Don't you worry Vi, I will get them all back and we will have a good game of truth and dare, and laugh this off tomorrow"

"You promise?" 

"Of course, I promise!" he messed her hair "Leave it all to good ol' uncle Louis"

"I'm older than you" she slapped his hand away "and... be careful you dork, okay?"

"I'm always careful" confidently said as he leaved the group behind "See you all later!" 

They didn't know, this was the last time they would ever see him.

~~~~~~~

"Someone is coming!" Willy screamed at the top of his lungs "I think is AJ!" 

Violet was in her room, she gasped as she faintly heared what Willy had yell, she was right!, they were alive! She tried to get up inmideatly.

"Hold on Vi, you still need to rest" Ruby made her lie down again "I will go see how is everyone doing, but you stay here okay?"

"...Fine" she crossed her arms a bit upset and Ruby left the room

She had to thank Louis later for rescuing them, she couldn't wait to apologize to Clem and hear her voice once again. Part of her was afraid that she had... lost her, she had already felt that terrible feeling of loss when Minerva and Sophie where kidnapped, she didn't really wanted to experience that ever again.

Time passed by and she was feeling anxious, Ruby didn't came back, no one came back, did something happen? Why it was taking so long? 

She got up and make it to the door, her eyes were fully bandaged, but she was able to get to the door. Once in the corridor she called Ruby, then Omar, Aasim, even Willy, but no one replied.

Rosie heared her and ran over, barking and moving her tail happily.

"Hey Rosie" she patted her head softly "At least I can still smell ya, let's go find the others"

She made her way along with Rosie, she kept calling everyone's names but no one replied, which was unsettling, where did they go? Rosie guided her to the front door and once outside she called sofly. 

"Hello...?" 

"Vi?" Willy ran to her inmideatly "what are you doing here? Ruby said that you needed to rest!"

"I heared that AJ was back" Willy froze for a second "did something bad happen?"

"I'm not good at giving bad news!" He blurted out

"Just tell me what's wrong Willy, I need to know" she sighed, but inside her, she was feeling anguish, something really bad had happened "Whatever happened, I... can take it"

Willy wondered for a second before speaking again.

"It's... Clementine, she got bitten and AJ cut her leg up with an axe" 

"W-what?" She tried to hold her anxiousness, she got bitten!, but she composed herself to let Willy continue 

"It's not all... Tennessee is missing" Willy continued "And Louis..." he winced, it was painful for him

"What happened to him?" She hold him by the shoulders a bit desperate, but deep inside she knew where this was going

"He died Vi, he didn't made it" he couldn't help but crying, he just couldn't hold it anymore

Her heart stopped. 

Violet did wanted to cry too, to scream, to break something, he can't be gone! He promised to come back. But her thoughts stopped, she had to hold it for Willy, at least for now.

"Hey, it's okay Willy" she crouched down to Willy's height and hugged him, talking in a calm voice "it's fine to be upset, I'm upset too" 

"Why this always happen to us!" He cried out "it's unfair, what did we do to deserve this!"

She wished that she knew the answer to that.

Without saying a thing, she hold him there until everyone else arrived in a hurry, they didn't looked at them. Omar and Aasim where carrying Clem while Ruby was giving them instructions, where to take her to treat the wound. AJ was the one who stayed behind after everyone else entered the school.

Willy and Violet went over him, he jumped a bit surprised when he saw Violet, she heared him gasp.

"It's okay buddy, is just us" she crouched once again "are you hurt?"

"No... but..." he looked over the door and shivered 

"You did your best AJ, you were so brave" she tried to reach him, AJ walked towards her "Clem is strong, she will make it" 

AJ nodded and just muttered "yeah", but both of them knew deep down that there was a big chance she wouldn't. They will just have to trust fate a this point.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mhmm..." Violet stretched a bit, hugging herself closer

"Morning sleepy head" Violet chuckled 

"Really? That's the best you came up with?" Clem kissed the top of her head, making her heart stop

"Come on, it's day time already, everyone must be waiting for breakfast"

"5 more minutes" she rolled over and hided her face in Clem's chest "they can wait"

"Fine, but just 5" 

After 30 seconds AJ stormed in, along with Tennessee and Rosie. Violet just groaned and Clementine looked at them

"Come on you two! Omar made something special today!" 

"It is... rabbit for the tenth time this week?" 

"No!... I mean, YES!" AJ yelled "But he added some... hum... edible stuff we found in the greenhouse!"

Clementine looked at Tennessee, expecting a better explanation than that.

"He added something spicy to it, it taste very different" Tennessee speaked up shyly 

"Okay, we will be up in 4 minutes"

"5 minutes" Violet groaned

"Fine, 5 minutes" she chuckled "You guys go see if Ruby needs something"

"Race you to the Door!" AJ screamed and ran over with Rosie

"Not fair! You had a head start!" Tenn tried to catch up

"Those kids are really full of energy" Violet mumbled 

"You're talking like an old lady"

"I'm the oldest on this school so shut up"

The both of them stayed silence, but something was in Violet's mind.

"Clem"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think that Louis and Minnie's death is my fault?" Clementine looked down at her concerned "If I didn't tried to stop the bomb, maybe I should have convinced Minnie to come with us and she wouldn't have been bitten, or even if I didn't got hurt, I could have go by myself to look for you, AJ and Tennessee, I can't help but wonder what if things were different" 

Clem stayed silence for a bit before replying.

"Is not you fault Vi, even if you had tried to talk sense to Minerva, her mind was way too gone for you to do something, you didn't saw how she tried to fight the walkers before getting bitten" then she hugged closer "As well, you couldn't have possibly know what would have happened if you had come instead of Louis, he choosed to protect Tenn instead of saving his own live, you would have done the same in his shoes, wouldn't you?"

Violet stayed silence thinking on her words, she was right, she wouldn't have know the outcome if her actions were different, maybe if she had tried to talk to Minnie, it wouldn't had be enough for her to come back, if she had look for Clem, she probably would had choosen to sacrifice too, Tenn was like a little brother for her, she wouldn't had let him die either.

"I think you're right" she sighed "I just wish thing were different"

"I understand Vi, I sometimes wonder the same as you do" Clem kissed her lips sofly and patted her head "Now come on, we should get breakfast if we want to heal fully"

Clementine helped Violet up and both if them makes their way outside.

Violet didn't knew what would have happened if things were different, but whatvever the future holds for her and her friends, she was going to try to protect everyone the best she could, and to take the best choices she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Is a little short, but this was the idea I had in my mind, I hope someone enjoyed


End file.
